Shadow Dawn
by Shadowsworn Princess
Summary: Ciel is the 5th member of the Council of Darkness and the twin sister of Rayquaza. When Ciel is captured, Arceus sentences her memory to be wiped and her dragon form to become a mere human. With no memory of who she really is, Ciel is sent down to the world of Yugioh, where she meets Seto Kaiba. But what will become of these two as they slowly start to fall for each other? Seto/OC
1. Banished

**Me: Hey everyone! Shadowsworn Princess here to bring you my latest story! Just to let you know this is a SetoxOC story so just giving you a heads up. Oh, also, I'm going to be introducing some new friends at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

**~IMPORTANT MESSAGE~**

**Thanks to some of the few people who sent me notes about my story, it has been made clear to me that Sylvia/Ciel is a very blatant Mary Sue. So I have taken it upon myself to fix that problem! I'm still fixing the second chapter, but here's the new version of BANISHED. Please continue to send me reviews to help me see the problem with my fanfiction and make it better. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or Pokemon. But I do own the plot and my OC, Sylvia/Ciel.**

* * *

First breath: Banished

Ciel struggled and screeched as loud and as hard as she could as they dragged her off to receive judgment from Arceus. As the beast growled loudly in the iron muzzle Dialga had forced her into, Dialga and Palkia threw her in the middle of a large room, the Hall of Origin. She growled and snarled at them for doing so until she noticed a large looming shadow overcome her. Quickly she regained she position to find herself staring into the cold, glaring eyes of Arceus.

Ciel returned with her own cold glare, but it was no doubt that Arceus could sense the fear within the dragon.

"_How could I let myself get captured like this?" _She thought angrily "_I was_ _unusually sloppy the day that Cresselia ambushed me. I could've easily fought her off, I was strong enough, but what I didn't expect was four of the legendary dragons to be with her. Dialga, Palkia, Reshiram and Zekrom. True I was powerful, but never in a thousand years could I fight back their combined forces alone."_

Ciel breathed in and out heavily and loudly in the iron device. She flinched slightly when Arceus slowly started to approach her.

"Ciel… The fifth member of the Council of Darkness. I never expected for you to be caught so easily." Arceus said as he stopped in front of her.

"I CANNOT be caught so easily! Luck was just on your side…" She growled at the Pokémon Deity.

Arceus shook his white-colored head. "To think that someone as vile and cold-hearted as you is the sister of Rayquaza."

The dragon flinched again when Arceus mentioned her brother.

"Ciel, I've grown very tired of you and the COD plotting and trying to envelop both our world and the world of the humans in darkness." Arceus growled.

"With or without me, the Council of Darkness will destroy ALL OF YOU!" Ciel screamed at Arceus.

Arceus roared as he reared up and slammed is front legs down, causing the entire extent to rumble, much like an earthquake. And causing Ciel to draw back in fear.

"Ciel, as punishment for your wicked deeds, I sentence you to be stripped of your powers, memory, and your form. And be banished to live in the realm of the humans!" Arceus roared.

Ciel couldn't believe what she was hearing. For a legendary to be stripped of its power and banished to live with humans was the worst dishonor and punishment to a Pokémon.

She didn't have a split-second to say something in return when Arceus released his move, Judgment, upon her.

Ciel was engulfed in white, blinding lights. She screeched out in pain as she felt her blood veins burst within her, her gene structure consorting, twisting to something unknown to Ciel, mutating her, changing her into something else. She felt herself slipping away bit by bit, her power, her memory, her _sanity _fading from her body.

Finally, Ciel believed her time was up. Everything was so bright, so blinding, it threw her off track of what was happening to her.

_"So bright… So bright…"_

She struggled to keep her consciousness, but she was failing.

_"Too bright…"_

Her breaths became shallow, her vision became blurry.

_"So blinding…"_

The pain was un-bearable. Ciel felt the torture of a thousand deaths.

_"Kill me now…"_

As hard as she tried, Ciel couldn't fight it. She couldn't hold it back any longer.

_"The light, too harsh… The pain, too much…"_

The weakened beast felt her last shred of power escape her grasp, as the blinding white light grew fainter, Ciel's world faded into darkness.

. . .

Arceus watched carefully as the light enveloped the dragon, altering her genes to match that of an ordinary human. After the process was done, there remained two sparking, swirling lights; A bright, pale yellow light on the left, which harbored Ciel. On the right, a shining white light, harboring Ciel's essence.

Once again, Arceus reared back, and with a final cry, cast them both to a world below. He watched silently as both white and yellow light circled each other in a funnel, then separated from their spiral and shot in opposite directions in the storming weather underneath.

"Ciel…" Arceus sighed silently to himself "It is only when you have learned to love and to care, only then can you be allowed to reign once again with us."

Without another word, he walked away. But he couldn't help but wonder what things Ciel will learn in the city known as Domino…

. . .

The thunder roared and lightning flashed constantly.

"This is by far one of the worst thunder storms that's hit Domino City." The TV reported said as Mokuba watched with worry.

"I hope Seto makes it home okay…" He said as he looked out the window to the lightning filled sky.

Meanwhile, a black limo was driving down the flooded streets. Inside, a man known as Seto Kaiba tapped his foot impatiently on the floor board. Due to the storm, it was taking twice as long to get back to the Kaiba mansion.

As the limo stopped at a red light, something compelled Seto to look out the car window. He saw what he always saw when he was going back to the Kaiba mansion on a stormy night; lightning flashing and rain hitting the black metal hard. But what he'd never seen before was a bright spot in the sky, as if something was coming through the black clouds quickly.

He had lost his interest and was about to turn away, when a huge strike of yellow lightning hit the woods outside of town, making a tremendous crushing sound and causing Kaiba to put his hand over his ears.

Millions of both Domino City civilians and those around the world watching the weather saw this. All the people at the Domino Airport who witnessed it on TV were bustling and chattering to one another with worry.

Seto's eyes widened ever so slightly with shock as he saw smoke rising far away from the tall pine trees. He watch silently out of the corner of his eye as the driver continued down the street. Oddly enough, a few minutes after the lightning strike the storm started to let up.

By and by the rain slowed until it was completely over. The lightning and thunder stopped and the black clouds thinned until the gentle light of the moon and stars began to shine through.

Many people were surprised, confused, and relieved. Weather reporters were going mad back at head quarters, and delayed plane flights were back on schedule. Seto took in a deep breath and continued on as if nothing happened.

. . .

The dimmed embers crackled as they faded into residue, while the wind blew gently through the disturbed tree leaves. Half burnt trees were scattered all over the blackened earth. Rocks were thrown aside and various small forest animals, such as rabbits, birds and squirrels, littered the ground as nothing but black bones and smoking remnants of flesh and fur.

But in the middle of the smoking, disturbed disaster scene was a motionless figure. A young woman with at least an age of twenty, with curly blonde hair and pale gold eyes.

But this "mask" of hers did a well job of concealing her true dark nature that's been torn from her soul. For is someone saw her now, how could they sustain the knowledge that this strange, frail woman was once Ciel, the fifth member of the Council of Darkness?

* * *

**Me: Hello again! Hope that chapter was better. If Ciel still sounds like a Mary Sue, please don't hesitate to inform me. Also, here are my sweet little disclaimers!**

**Sonic exe: WHAT did you just call me?!**

**Me: I just called you and Seto my "sweet little disclaimers."**

**Seto: In what world are we 'sweet'...?**

**Me: I think you're sweet!**

**Sonic exe: I'm going to kill you for that.**

**Me: Whatever. Ieomis would just snap your game CD in half if you did...**

**Sonic exe: ...**

**Seto: Please Read and Review.**


	2. Awakening

**Me: *yaaawn* Hello again. Here's the improved version of Chapter two. Also, I would like to _personally _thank PsychicEevee0103 for following my story. Other then my fanfic partner and my BF, you seem to be the only person who finds Shadow Dawn interesting. So thank you. But seriously, I mean it people! Would it KILL ya to spare three seconds to review? Even if it's just entirely constructed of two syllables, I probably won't update this story again till I have at least _one _review. :/**

**Sonic exe: You'll get some eventually.**

******Me: Why do you sound so doubtful...?**

******Sonic exe: I just sound like that sometimes.**

******Me: Oh, that makes sense. *rolls eyes* Sigh, sorry m'dears, I know I'm being a bit too crabby right now, please forgive me. I was working on this all night and I'm rather tired. But I would appreciate it DEEPLY if someone would review. Thank you.**

******Seto: We don't own Yugioh or Pokemon.**

* * *

Second breath: Awakening

The young woman slowly opened her pale gold eyes; she looked around at the burning wreckage, but, try as she might, she didn't remember how she came to be there.

In fact, she didn't have the faintest idea of who she was, where she was, or how she got there. All she could remember was an awful lot of bright light. Harsh light. It made her head throb like hell.

The lady rubbed her head with her fingers to sooth the dreadful migraine she was developing. As she lifted the hem of her black dress she began to make her way around the smoldering terrain and deeper into the forest, not knowing what else to do.

She walked for some time, trying hard to remember who, and where she was, when she came to a tree that had carvings of some sort. She inspected this with slight interest. She read 'Sylvia + Edward' in a large heart shape with an arrow through it.

She ran her fingers across the carving.

"Sylvia…" She muttered to herself over and over again.

After the tenth time, she realized she liked the name Sylvia. She smiled to herself as she continued on, now calling herself Sylvia. But she couldn't help but wonder what her real name was.

Sylvia walked down the dirt trail until she came to a road. Cautiously, she stepped on the asphalt, crouched down and ran her nails over the pavement.

"Interesting…" She muttered to herself.

You'd think she's never stepped on a road before. Sylvia was so focused with the strange terrain she didn't even notice two bright lights come down the road. The beauty stood up, and was lost in the headlights for a few seconds.

Everything seemed to happen quickly as the screeching car collided with Sylvia, knocking her to the road. She felt sharp shooting pains run up and down her torso, but for some reason, she somehow felt it would take more then that to kill her.

Sylvia slowly opened her eyes to have them meet with a shiny metal car fender. The girl, groaning a little at first, but then ignoring her pain got up from underneath the vehicle and started back down the road, unaware that the driver's passenger quickly stepped out of the car to confront her.

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

Sylvia heard an entity unfamiliar to her call out to her. She stopped and turned her head so their eyes where meeting. Her big, yellow orbs met the azure spheres of a tall, handsome brunette. They were seemingly quite cold; however, she could tell there was more to them.

This man, morally known as Seto Kaiba, was astonished for the first 5 seconds or so. It was apparent he was talking to a woman, and a very attractive one at that.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" He yelled at the strange but pretty woman.

She didn't reply right away. She looked as if she was in a very deep thought.

"Maybe…" She said in a calm voice. "That _may_ be my motive, but what knowledge can I extract from it?"

She sighed. "What can I possibly gain from that…?"

This confused Seto slightly, but he was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed her began to walk down the road once more.

"Hey I'm not done with you!" Seto said impatiently as he ran after her and grasped her arm, only to have his hand harshly slapped away.

"How _dare _you touch me! Who are you?!" She cried as she turned to face him, eyes blazing with fury.

Seto only replied with a cold, icy glare.

Sylvia, for some reason, wanted to take that glare as a challenge, an offense and attack him, but she restrained herself from doing that, although she didn't know why she had to.

"You, don't know who I am?" Seto asked, still maintaining his glare.

Sylvia shook her head. "No. Are we enemies? Am I to be afraid of you?" She replied warily.

Automatically, Seto answered yes. Because he was a businessman and people are suppose to fear him.

Sylvia allowed her eyes to glisten with slight fear of this man as she took a baby step back.

Seto noticed this and felt a small pang of guilt. He shook his head and sighed, rubbing his temples as he did so. He had had a long, tiring day running Kaiba corporation, suffered an agenizing time-consuming ride home, and now, when all he wanted to do was get back home to Mokuba, his limo collides with a, admittedly pretty, but _crazy _woman standing dead in the middle of the street.

And now here she was, giving him trouble.

_"Could things get ANY worse…?" _He thought, and then looked back at her; seeing she was still giving him a wary look.

"What's your name?" He asked making eye contact with her.

He gazed back into her yellow eyes, which were glaring fiercely at him. He allowed himself to discreetly smirk with slight amusement; her glare could give his own a run for its money. Her eyes were… _very captivating_. He couldn't seem to find the will to look away.

"Sylvia." She replied.

Seto broke away from his thoughts. "And your last name?"

Sylvia shook her head. "I don't know." She replied.

Seto's eyes widened to some extent. She doesn't know her own last name? He found this very curious.

"Where are you from?" He asked the woman, unaware that he was looking her up and down, inspecting her figure.

"I don't know…" She replied again.

"Do you know how you got here?" He asked one last time, but feeling his patience for her dim slightly. He started to suspect something.

Sylvia hung her head; she looked up so their eyes met once more. Only this time, they were filled to the brim with utter fear. But not for Seto, no, it was the fear of unknowing. His suspicions were confirmed when she shook her head again, and answered "I don't know."

It was at this time that Seto realized the poor girl had amnesia. She sighed again and began walking off the road, going back into the woods,

"Where are you going?" Seto asked, trying very hard to sound like he didn't really care.

"Where I came from…" She replied as she continued.

"And where would that be?"

"Where I woke up, in there." She said as she pointed to the woods.

"You woke up in the woods?" Seto asked with a cocked brow, looking beyond her and at the dreary forest.

Sylvia only nodded, as she didn't have much to say.

Seto then realized that these were the same woods where he saw that huge lightning strike hit. "_Odd…" _He thought, turning his attention back on her.

It was then that Sylvia suddenly grasped the awful pain throbbing in her torso and the back of her head. She groaned slightly as she put her fingers on her chest and slowly lowered herself to the ground, as she was feeling slightly dizzy when standing up, and the sharp pain wasn't helping her headache _at all._

"What's your problem?" Seto asked as he gave Sylvia an annoyed look.

Sylvia took deep breaths, but even that was hard because it hurt just to breath. She gently lifted her other hand and tenderly touched a stinging part on the back of her head, and then pulled back, seeing blood on her fingers. Obviously from her collision with the limo.

Seto saw this and came to a decision. He sighed and walked back over to the limo. He opened the door and stood there, waiting.

Sylvia didn't quite understand why he did this. She only watched carefully from a distance.

Seto lifted his head so their eyes met once more.

"Well? Are you coming?" He asked impatiently.

"Why?" She asked, but Seto didn't reply. But he knew very well that, while it _was _her that was standing in the road, it was _his _limo that had injured her.

He could care less about her really, but if he just left her in the middle of nowhere injured, she could indeed tell others about it and _that _could disrupt his image.

"WHY?" She asked again, although this time much more impatiently.

"JUST. GET. IN." He growled in annoyance.

Sylvia was confused, and angry at first, but she took a deep, painful breath, and reluctantly made her way over to where he was standing. She stared into his eyes, but he only gave her a glare saying, "_Get your ass into the car or get out of my face." _

Sylvia took the hint and quietly climbed into the black automobile and propped herself against the opposite side of the vehicle.

Seto climbed in after her and opened a compartment and removed a white cloth before closing it back up. He handed her the handkerchief and told her to keep it pressed up against her head gash until she could have it examined by a doctor. Sylvia obediently took the cloth and put it against the back of her head.

As Seto told the driver to continue, Sylvia sighed and watched obliviously out the window and at the passing scenery. She still couldn't shake the feeling of that man touching her arm. Sylvia didn't know why, but a faint part of her believed that she is a creature that should never be touched by mortal hands.

"_Why…?" _She thought. _"Why did this happen to me? What did I do that was so horrible to deserve being stranded out in the middle of nowhere with no recollection of who I am?"_

Sylvia sighed again. She closed her eyes and pictured that blinding white light again. It was very cruel; it made her shudder and forced her to open her eyes back up again. She didn't know where, or who she was, but she could figure that stuff out later. Right now she had to focus on her current situation, more specifically, the man known as Seto Kaiba.

What does he plan to do with her? She looked curiously at Seto. He noticed this and just glared.

"Just so you know, I'm only doing this because I owe it to you. Don't think that we're _friends _or anything." He said venomously.

Sylvia found it strange that he found so much disgust in the mere word 'friends'.

But she only chuckled and replied with, "Don't worry sir; I'm not here to make friends. THAT much I know."

* * *

**Me: Well, I hope that wasn't TOO bad. I'm really scared I may have gotten Seto OOC, and even worse, made Sylvie a Mary Sue. if I did, please tell me so I can fix it.**

**Seto: Why are you pairing me up with her again?**

**Me: Because I CAN.**

**Seto: That's not an answer.**

**Me: You know what, Seto? I've gotten real sick of your attitude lately!**

**Seto: Wait, what attitude...?**

**Me: And because of that, I'm going to punish you for the rest of the story!**

**Seto: And how do you plan to do- *Is cut off as I use my witch powers to turn him into a Blusang Lindwurm. (Dragcave users should know this)***

**Me: There. Sylvia got turned from a dragon to a human, and Seto got turned from a human into a dragon.**

**Seto the Blusang Lindwurm: WHAT THE HELL?! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! CHANGE ME BACK NOW!**

**Me: Mmm, no, I don't think I will.**

**Seto The Blusang Lindwurm: Change me back or I swear I'll...**

**Me: Are you threatening me? If you don't like being a dragon, I could very easily turn you into a squirrel instead. :3**

**Sonic exe: *Gets a creepy grin* I like squirrels...**

**Seto the Blusang Lindwurm: O.O**

**Me: Please read and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review so I can get better. Q~Q**


	3. Arrival

**Me: ... Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to update this story until I had a review, but here's the third chapter anyway.**

**Sonic exe: Doormat.**

**Me: *Sticks tongue out***

**Seto (Is still a Blusang): Change me back dammit!**

**Me: No.**

**Sonic exe: We don't own Yugioh or Pokemon.**

* * *

Third breath: Arrival

"Hmph," was the entire brunette's reply. He then opened his laptop and began typing something.

"_At least, that's what I believe…" _She thought to herself.

Sylvia cringed as her head began throbbing hard, making her very light-headed. Slowly she leaned back into the seat to keep herself from going out cold.

"Don't worry. When we get to my mansion I'll get you some medical help, alright?" Kaiba said dully, not looking away from the soft glow of his computer.

Sylvia only moaned in response as she gently closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain. The rest of the ride went in awkward and uncomfortable silence. The only thing that could be heard was the tap-tapping of Seto's laptop and the soft breathing of the two.

It was until the girl felt the vehicle come to a stop that Sylvia heard the driver say, "We're here mister Kaiba."

Kaiba grunted in response as he shut his laptop and gently shook Sylvia, thinking she was asleep. "Wake up, we're here."

"I'm already awake," She growled without opening her eyes "And stop touching me."

Kaiba glared daggers at her a he retracted his hand and stepped out of the Limo. Sylvia reluctantly followed and found herself staring in awe at the giant mansion that stood before.

Kaiba could do nothing but smirk in twisted amusement at the priceless look of bewilderment on her face, but erased it as soon as it came.

He started to walk forward, breaking Sylvia from her shock and slowly making herself follow him through two large oak doors.

Now, if you think Sylvia was shocked before, you saw absolutely _nothing _compared to the way she looked when she saw inside. It was _huge_, but beautiful, she had to admit.

A maid took Kaiba's white trench coat and gave Sylvia a curious glance, but one stern look from Seto kept her from asking questions.

"I want you to ring a doctor to be here." He spoke to her, which she nodded and bowed her head before walking off somewhere.

He turned to Sylvia, who he saw was still in quite a state of shock. He cleared his throat which made the woman return to earth from her trance and shakily turn to face the brunette.

"Doctor's gonna be here in a few minutes. In the meantime, you can wait in one of the spare bedrooms."

Sylvia nodded, but cringed when it sent another surge of pain through her. Seto turned and indicated that she should follow him, which she did, but slowly to admire the amazing house.

Her shoes clacked softly on the marble floor as he led her to a large stair case, then down a long corridor. He stopped abruptly in front of a mahogany colored door and turned the knob, revealing the most stunning bedroom the blonde had ever seen.

The walls were a pale ivory color, the hard wood floor was a deep reddish-brown, amid a rug with intricate designs and patterns.

There was a wide curtained window ledge, a dresser with a mirror, a bathroom and a four-poster queen size bed with a cream colored comforter.

"You can stay here until the doctor arrives." Kaiba said, walking out of the room, but before closing the door he said, "Also, you are allowed to wait in this room and _only_ this room. If I come back to find you off somewhere else, you'll regret it. _Believe me_."

Sylvia glared at the door as it shut softly and she heard Seto's footsteps disappear down the hall.

She switched the arm that was holding up the white towel to her head because it was starting to get tired, and walked over to the dresser. She saw herself in the mirror, but she didn't feel right when she did.

She looked at herself, her slightly bloodstained blonde hair, her pale complexion, and her bright yellow eyes. She saw this appearance, and oddly felt like she wasn't supposed to look this way. Like she was supposed to appear as a different creature of some sort…

. . .

Seto walked down the staircase, only to fall backwards as a black blur collided with him and attached itself to his middle.

"M-Mokuba, I can't breathe…" He managed to choke out with a small smile as he ruffled his little brother's wild black hair.

Mokuba released his grip and smiled a wide smile at his brother. "What took you so long?" He said as he climbed off Kaiba, allowing him to stand up once more.

"Oh, I was… Delayed." He replied, remembering the whole event with Sylvia.

Mokuba cocked his eyebrow, but decided not to question his brother.

Just then, a maid came running up to them and announced that the doctor Seto requested had arrived. Seto thanked her and began to walk where he was waiting, Mokuba at his heels. NOW he decided was a good time to question his brother.

"Seto, why do you need a doctor? Are you alright? What's going on?" However, all of his attempts at getting answers were in vain as he and Kaiba arrived at one of the many living rooms.

He and Kaiba exchanged a curt nod before the doctor spoke. "Now, what seems to be the problem Mr. Kaiba?"

"Oh, I'm not the reason I called you here. Your patient is waiting in one of the guest rooms, I'll show you." Kaiba said as he turned with intent to lead him to the room Sylvie was waiting in.

The Doctor and Mokuba followed quietly behind as Seto once again made his way up the stairs and down the hallway, and then stopped at Sylvia's door. He knocked twice, but there was no answer. He mentally growled in annoyance before opening the door.

There he saw her sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at the ceiling and completely oblivious to the group of people that just entered. Mokuba's eyes widened at the sight of her; he knew well that his brother wasn't the type to bring home girls, let alone allow her to wait in a guest bedroom by herself.

Kaiba cleared his throat, causing the blonde to surface from her trance and slowly turn to face them, her neon eyes reflecting brilliantly in light.

"Hmm," The Doctor said as he approached her. Sylvia's glaring eyes never leaving his form as she tensed up. "What seems to be the problem, dear?" He said, giving her a warm smile as he sat down on the bed next to her and began to take a few things out of his case.

"A gash to the head," Seto replied, knowing she wasn't going to speak, "Also, she has amnesia."

The Doctors eyes grew curious when heard that, and turned back to her. "Well, then let's take care of the gash first. Can I look at it?" He asked her, reaching out to remove her arm, but Sylvia would have none of it. She only leaned farther back the closer he tried to touch her arm.

He furrowed his brow before retracting his arm, making her sit back up. He reached for it again, and she leaned back again.

Seto only watched with half amusement, and half annoyance at her performance.

Finally, the Doctor sighed in frustration. "Okay, how about this?" He said, as he removed a pair of white rubber gloves from his pocket and slipped them on his hands.

Sylvia looked at the rubber gloves, and reluctantly gave in. _"At least it's better than him touching me directly…" _She thought.

She lowered her arm and turned so her back was facing him, allowing the man to inspect her injury.

"Hmm…" He said absentmindedly as he parted her hair to see the cut more clearly. "Well, luckily, it's not too deep, so you won't need stitches." He said as he took a cotton ball and poured some kind of clear liquid on it, and then lightly began dabbing Sylvia's gash.

"Arrgh!" The girl let out an agonizing cry (causing the Doctor, Kaiba and Mokuba to flinch) and tried to flee, but the Doctor kept a firm hand on her shoulder when she did. He sat her back down and began dabbing again, making her whimper and moan due to the intense stinging.

After he was done disinfecting it, he put some kind of ointment on the injury before wrapping white gauze around her head.

"There. That's that." He said.

Sylvia tenderly traced her fingers around the gauze. But her thoughts were interrupted when the Doctor spoke again. "Now tell me, how did this happen?"

Sylvia mentally laughed with amusement as she saw some of the blood drain from Kaiba's face. She was tempted to tell him the truth, but something convinced her not to.

"What are you, A Police Officer? How about you just keep quiet and do your job." She replied venomously.

Both the Doctor and Kaiba were shocked by this, but Kaiba was more amused than shocked.

"Alright then…" He said cautiously, and then turned to Kaiba. "She should heal in about one week."

"What about her amnesia?" Seto replied.

The Doctor looked from Kaiba, to Sylvia, (Who was staring off into space again) and then back to Kaiba.

"Well, it's hard to tell with amnesia." He began "It can be caused by many things. But her injury isn't severe enough to induce it, so I suspect she had it before the event."

He began to pack his things up and stood from the bed. "Her bandages should be changed once a day."

Kaiba snorted in response, due to the fact that the Doctor actually thought she was going to stay here.

"Good night Mr. Kaiba, miss." He said politely to Kaiba and Sylvia, and then left. Kaiba followed him down, but Mokuba stood at the doorway, watching them go. He turned back to Sylvia and walked over and smiled.

"Hi!" He said "I'm Mokuba, Seto's younger brother. What's your name?"

"Sylvia." She replied politely, giving the boy a kind smile.

Mokuba returned the smile and sat down on the bed next to her. While the two began talking, Seto was showing the doctor to the door.

"How did she get that injury, Mr. Kaiba?" He asked as they came to the entrance to the Kaiba Mansion.

"I believe she already answered that question for me." Kaiba replied with a smirk.

The doctor raised his eyebrow, and then starting chuckling as he started for the doors.

"I missed the joke, Murphy." Kaiba growled in annoyance.

Murphy sighed and said, "Mr. Kaiba, I've worked for your family for a good many years. I've taken care of your injuries almost ever since you arrived here. And I swear I heard your voice when she said that."

"What's your point?" He hissed.

Murphy chuckled again and rubbed his grey goatee. "My point is that if I didn't know any better, I'd think she was your female counter part."

Seto laughed at this. He had a deep, menacing laugh. "You're crazy. And you know I don't believe in that bullshit."

The old doctor only shrugged his shoulders and left.

"_Good riddance…" _Kaiba thought. He turned and made his way back, but he halted when he heard laughter coming from Sylvia's room. He quietly walked to the doorway and saw Sylvia and Mokuba talking like they were the best of friends.

Seto cleared his throat and caught their attention. Mokuba said goodnight to Sylvia before walking over to his brother. Seto looked from Mokuba to Sylvia, who was glaring sharply at him.

He glared back and walked across the hall to the door of his own room. Before he could enter, Mokuba said "Hey Seto, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Kaiba looked down at his little brother's grey eyes and nodded.

Mokuba opened the door to the room next to Kaiba's and walked in, Seto following him.

"What is it, Mokuba?"

The raven-haired boy shuffled his feet sheepishly before speaking in a low, cautious voice, "Can she stay? A-at least until her head gash heals?"

Kaiba was quite taken aback by this, but he already knew the answer to this question. "No." He replied firmly.

Mokuba looked up with pleading eyes. "Please?" He begged. "She doesn't have anywhere else to go, and it's only for a week!"

"Mokuba, no means no." Kaiba said as he turned and walked out of the room.

He opened the next door up and walked inside. The walls of his room were a pure white color, which trailed off to a light blue carpet. His room consisted of nothing but two doors, one which led to a bathroom and another which led to a walk in closet, a four poster king size bed with a dark blue comforter, a window, and a desk and chair.

Mokuba came in right after and hugged his brother. "Please big bro?"

"Mokuba, I already said no! She can stay for tonight, but she's leaving in the morning. So just drop it." He replied, annoyed that his brother was still pestering him about this.

Then, Mokuba looked up at Kaiba with biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen his brother do. "Please, big brother?" He whimpered.

Kaiba bit the inside of his lip. He was finding it very hard to say no with his brother looking at him like this.

"Will you at _least _think about it?" the boy pleaded.

"Maybe," Kaiba replied gruffly.

Mokuba smiled a smile that stretched across the length of his entire face and hugged the brunette fiercely. "Thank you!" He said with a muffled voice.

"Maybe doesn't mean yes, Mokuba." Seto said, ruffling his little brother's wild hair.

"It's good enough for me!" Mokuba said happily as he released Seto and made his way for the door. ''Night, Seto!" He said before leaving the room.

"Night," Kaiba replied as he sat down at the desk and opened his laptop. He rang for a maid who came running up to his door almost immediately.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" She asked respectfully.

Without looking away from the screen of his laptop, he said "I want you to go up into the attic and go through my step-mother's old clothes. Find something the woman in the room across from mine can sleep in. And tell her she'll be staying the night."

With a quick bow of the head, the maid turned and left to do what was asked of her.

. . .

Sylvia sat at the window ledge staring up at the night sky. She sighed and turned away from the sight. She stood and slowly shut the deep crimson curtains before silently walking over to the queen size bed.

She ruffled and smoothed the white nightdress a maid had brought for her with news that she would be staying the night. Her other black dress had been claimed by the said maid to have washed. She would get it back in the morning.

The blonde sighed a heavy sigh before she crawled underneath the cream comforter and slowly drifted away into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Me: Well, there you go m'dears. until next time.**

**Seto: Change me back...**

**Sonic exe: Please Read and especially Review.**


	4. Strangers

**Me: Holy crap! Two chapters in two days! O.O Wow, I'm on a roll~**

**Seto the Blusang: So, at the end of the story, you change me back, right?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Sonic exe: If this Dragcave business goes on for one more chapter, I'm leaving.**

**Me: Okay, okay. We won't speak of it anymore Ex. ^^"**

**Seto: We don't Yugioh or Pokemon.**

* * *

Fourth Breath: Strangers

Darkness. All around, there was nothing but darkness. Sylvia could hear faint whispers in the background, but there were so many voices, she couldn't hear what any of them were saying.

But she didn't really care about that; she was more focused on what was right in front of her. There were two big, shiny yellow orbs staring _right at her_. They were so intimidating, she was frozen with fear.

The mysterious eyes narrowed at her as they rose up above her. Sylvia could see the faint outline of the creature they were connected to, and she didn't like the look of it.

It was hard for her, but she was able to a see a brief glimpse of a long, serpentine beast. The eyes then opened wide as something let loose a loud, terrible screeching roar, causing Sylvia to wake up.

She laid there in the bed, covered in a cold sweat and panting heavily. She placed a hand over her heart, which was pounding so hard it hurt. She turned over to her side and took in a long, deep breath.

She slowly closed her eyes and fell back asleep, the pale light of the moon shining through a crack in her curtains.

. . .

The morning was like any other for Seto Kaiba; he got up, took a shower, got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast. When he reached the dining room, Mokuba was already seated and eating a bowl of Fruit Loops.

"Hey bro." He said cheerily as Kaiba took a seat next to him.

He grumbled in response as began to skim through the morning paper.

"So, did you think about Sylvia?" Mokuba asked as he pushed now empty bowl away.

"Yes," Seto replied drearily. He had not changed his mind in the slightest of forcing Sylvia to leave today.

Mokuba pushed down the paper from his brother's face so that they were meeting eye to eye. "Then, can she stay? Huh? Can she? Can she?" He asked with anticipation.

Kaiba stared at his brother's pleading eyes; and he realized that he had come to an impasse. He knew that if he said no his brother would _never _let him hear the end of it.

_"Oh, I just _know_ I'm going to regret this…" _He thought sourly.

So, releasing a large, heavy sigh before responding, he reluctantly replied "Yes, she can stay."

Honest to god, Seto believed he had never seen his brother so happy. "THANK YOU! Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!" Mokuba happily cried as he enveloped his brother into a tight hug.

"But just one for _one week_! No more!" Kaiba said sternly as Mokuba hugged him. "After her injury heals, she's outta here."

He heard a muffled response which sounded like a hesitant 'okay'. "But really, thank you for letting her stay." Mokuba said as he released his brother and looked up at him with a grin.

Seto's lips curved into a small smile as he ruffled his little brother's hair. "I spoil you _way _too much." He mumbled playfully.

"Hey, no complaints on this end." Mokuba laughed.

Kaiba chuckled before asking "Is she awake yet?"

"No, I don't think so." He replied.

"Mmm. Well, I have to change her bandages before I leave because I'm probably going to work late tonight."

"Again?" Mokuba whined as his brother got up from the table.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I know I promised you we'd spend more time together. But if it's possible, I'll try to come home early today, alright?"

"Okay…" Mokuba replied dully.

Kaiba sighed and began to make his way to Sylvia's room. He quietly opened the door and peeked in; it was still dark and the only thing he could hear was soft breathing.

He opened the door all the way and stepped in, making sure to stay quiet. He walked over to her bedside and looked down; she was on her side, but with a troubled look on her face.

Kaiba cocked his brow before turning to the window, where he abruptly pulled the blackout curtains back and allowing the soft glow of the morning dawn to illuminate the room.

Sylvia grumbled and turned away from the harsh light, but opened her eyes a crack when she heard Kaiba speak. "Hey, get up. I have to change your bandages."

Sylvia turned to look at him, but she had to squint because of the light.

"Why are you squinting? The light isn't that harsh." Kaiba said in annoyance as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"All light is harsh to me…" She replied as she got out from the sheets and stood. "What did you say you had to do…?" She said absentmindedly, but wasn't really paying much attention to the answer as she stared out at the dawn.

"I need to change your bandages," Kaiba began "Also, I have a few things you need to know: First, you're going to be staying here until your injury heals. You can have this room _only_. Second, since you're going to be staying, you should know the house rules. I don't want any loud noises when I'm working. I want you to mind your own business and never bother me unless it's important. And don't even _think_ about messing with Mokuba. If you insult him or such, you insult me. And that is a one way ticket to getting kicked out. Whether you're healed or not. Third, you are _not_ allowed to wonder around the house when I'm not here. You can go wherever you want if you ask Mokuba or me first. Four, I will NOT tolerate any guests without asking my permission. If someone knocks on the door when I'm not here just let it- what the hell are you staring at?! Are you even listening to me?" Kaiba said impatiently as he noticed Sylvia was staring off into oblivion.

"I'm listening, I'm just looking at the dawn." She replied solemnly.

"What's so interesting about the dawn?" He growled in annoyance.

Sylvie shook her head. "Nothing." She replied. "That's the thing. There's nothing special about it." She growled before turning away and picking up her neatly folded black dress from her dresser.

"To me, the dawn is nothing more than a bunch of shiny yellow and gold shadows attempting to claim the horizon." And with that, she walked into the bathroom to change. Leaving a very confused and frustrated Seto Kaiba next to the window.

"_A shadow dawn? What the hell is she talking about?" _He shook his head and walked to the doorway. "When you're done changing, come downstairs so I can change your bandages before I leave." He called before departing down the corridor.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sylvia said from the bathroom, but he had already left.

When she had changed out of the white nightdress and into her black gown, she made her way down the hall, and, after getting turned around and lost a few times, finally found her way to the staircase.

She went down to find Kaiba waiting on one of the lounges in the room with what looked like a first-aid kit. He turned to look at her with a cold, icy glare (which she returned with a glare of her own) when she walked towards him and sat down.

"Alright, hold still so I can get this over with." He growled as began to unravel the gauze that was already around her head.

She shivered under his touch and whimpered as he sprayed some hydrogen peroxide on the gash before rubbing anti-bacterial ointment on it, and covering it with fresh gauze.

"There. Now I have to leave or I'll be late." He said as he stood and made his way to the door, but Sylvia pranced up and grabbed hold of his arm before he could.

"Wait, where are you going?" She said as her yellow eyes widened.

"Mokuba's going to school, I'm going to work. Now let go of me." Kaiba growled in response as he tried to free his arm from her grasp.

"Wait, you're gonna _leave_ me here? By myself?" She asked, her voice becoming shaky.

"Yes. Now let go of me or I'll be late." He said again, his patience growing thin.

"You can't leave me here by myself!"

"And why not?"

"I… I don't like to be left alone for long periods of time."

"Well, you'll have to learn to deal with it. Because it's gonna be happening a lot. Now let go of me!"

"Can I come with you?" She asked eagerly.

There was a long pause. Finally, Seto broke the thick silence with a firm "NO."

"Oh god, please? I won't be any trouble, I promise." She pleaded, tightening her grip on his arm.

"No, you can't come! Now let go of my arm or I'll kick you out!" Kaiba yelled as he tried to wrestle her grip off his arm.

"Oh, do you really want me here alone? Around all your stuff?" She asked smugly.

"If you mess with anything you can kiss this place goodbye."

"Oh _please _take me with you! Please please please please please!" She cried out.

"Auugh! Alright!" He yelled in an attempt to be heard over her screeches.

She let a small yip as the room went quiet. When she saw the intensity of Kaiba's glare she let his arm go.

Kaiba, taking this opportunity to quickly retract his arm, made a run for it. Sylvia cried out in frustration as he bolted through the front doors, locking them behind him.

He stood there with a triumphant smirk as she pounded and scratched on the doors in a desperate attempt to get out. Taking a deep breath, he turned and walked down the steps to a very bewildered chauffer and Mokuba.

Kaiba gave a sharp glare to the driver, causing him to avert Seto's eyes, and then turned to Mokuba; who was looking at him with a dull expression on his face.

"Turns out she has abandonment issues." Kaiba said with a shrug, and got into the limo.

**_Meanwhile_**

Sylvia clawed at the large oak doors until her fingertips were splintered and sore. She heard and engine start up and quickly looked out a window, only to see Kaiba's limo drive away.

Sylvia growled as her heart filled with fury. "_Oh, you think you can desert me that easily? Well, think again."_

She turned away from the window and looked around; she then remembered that there was one room in the house that had a balcony, so she set out for it.

_"I am _not_ going to allow someone to abandon me again. Not when I can do something about it…"_

. . .

Kaiba sat at the desk in his office, which was on the top floor, typing on his laptop as usual. When…

~Um, excuse me, Mr. Kaiba?~ A voice from the small speaker on his desk spoke.

"What is it, Nancy?" Kaiba replied gruffly to his personal secretary.

~There's a, uh, _woman _here to see you.~

"Who is it?"

~Um, she won't say, sir.~

Kaiba groaned. "_Probably just another stupid fangirl…" _He thought. "Send her away."

~WHAT?!~ Said a shrill voice over the line. A voice Kaiba recognized all too well.

"Hey, wait! You can't go in there!" He heard Nancy's desperate voice as a certain very angry blonde came through the door to Seto's office.

Kaiba felt his blood run cold when he saw the murderous glare in her flaring yellow eyes.

"You double-crosser!" The girl said angrily as she gritted her teeth.

"How did you get out?" Kaiba asked, saving the document he was working on just in case there would be a little… 'Physical Violence', judging from how angry she looked.

"I climbed down the balcony." She replied.

"How did you find you way here?"

"I used this map." She said, tossing a ruffled paper map on his desk.

"And how did you know where my office was?" He asked her again, actually finding it a little amusing that she had the guts to break out of the mansion and track him down.

"I asked one of the workers down there." She said, gesturing to the floor.

Kaiba looked from the floor, to the map, to Sylvia. "You know I could just call security and throw you out." He said curtly.

"You said I could come with you." She replied in a ladylike tone, ruffling her blonde curls absentmindedly.

The CEO sighed. She was here; the damage has already been done. He may as well let her stay. "You can stay if you sit there quietly and don't make a sound." He growled, gesturing to a black lounge in the corner of his office.

She mumbled a short 'okay' before walking over and curling up on the end of it. A few hours passed and, true to her word, Sylvia indeed had not made a sound. Now and then Kaiba would glance her way to see if she was even still there.

Finally, after about four and a half hours of dead silence, she said "So, what exactly do you do here?"

"I thought I told you to stay quiet." Kaiba growled, not looking away from the countless stacks of paper that was on his desk.

"Sorry…" She mumbled venomously as she turned away.

Kaiba looked up from his papers. He sighed and said, "Kaibacorp is a gaming company. I design things like amusement parks and holographic emulators. Our most popular item is the Duel Disk, for the game Duel Monsters."

"Duel Monsters?" She said as she tilted her head.

"Yes. It's a card game that people play all around the world. Believe it or not, I used to be the champion of that game…" He trailed off and clenched his fist; remembering that exact moment when Yugi had beat him.

"W-wait, you still play this game?" Sylvia asked with a confused expression.

"Well, yes. Everyone does. It has to be the most popular-" Kaiba's sentence was cut short by Sylvia's joyous laughter.

Kaiba glared at her as she clutched her sides and fell to the floor. "Ahah… Hah… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" She said between breaths as she collected herself of the ground.

"What's so funny?" Kaiba growled.

He stifled back chuckles. "The fact that you're a grown man and you go around challenging people to a stooped up card game in the middle of streets." She said, failing miserably at repressing her laughs.

Kaiba glared daggers at her. He was about to open his mouth to say something when, ~Mr. Kaiba, you have a meeting in 10 minutes.~ Nancy said from the speaker.

Kaiba glanced at the speaker, and then back to Sylvia; who was smiling rather smugly at him. "This is not over." He growled as he strode over to the door.

"Wait here until I get back." He said venomously before departing, leaving Sylvia all alone.

Some time passed, and Sylvia counted the hours as they ticked away.

"One… Two… Three…" Sylvia muttered to herself. Finally, after the third hour, she grew tired of waiting, and looked around for… Well, anything to do really. Then her eyes fell upon the messy clutter that was Kaiba's desk…

. . .

Tired, Kaiba slowly made his way back to his office after a long, boring meeting. When he reached the door, he remembered he had left Sylvia in there by herself, for… Four and a half hours. He dreaded what he would find in there, but…

He opened the door and walked in, and his eyes settled upon Sylvia, who was leaning against his desk absentmindedly tracing the edge of one of the many papers (which were now stacked up in neat piles, thanks to Sylvia's freaky sense of organization) that were on his desk.

He stared at her for about 30 seconds, before he abruptly cleared his throat, causing her to jump and paper cut her finger on the edge of the page. She gawked at him, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

"What did you do?" Kaiba growled as he strode over to his desk and immediately started going through papers.

"I got bored, so I just tided them up a bit. I knew you would probably have to do that when you got back, and I knew it would've taken you long time." She said sheepishly as she held her injured finger.

"And why did you suddenly decide to help me?" He snapped back, still looking through them.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Mokuba." She said, attempting to look him in the eye.

Kaiba stopped and looked back when he heard this. She took a deep breath before continuing. "You promised to spend more time with him, you can't do that if you're here with your nose buried in all these papers."

Kaiba went into a deep thought after she said that. He knew she was right; she actually did a good job at sorting them. He sighed again, rubbing his temples as he did so. "C'mon, then." He growled before walking over to the door.

Sylvia followed quietly behind as they entered the lobby and walked over to the elevator. Kaiba stepped in first and pressed the ground floor button after Sylvia had entered.

The blonde felt rather uncomfortable in the thick silence that hung in the air, but as she was thinking of some way to break it casually, the little 'ding' of the elevator beat her to it.

Just as silent as before, Kaiba and Sylvia stepped out and departed through the door of the building. Sylvia still admired how high it was when a limo pulled up for them. Kaiba opened the door and was about to get in, when a loud screaming broke Sylvia out of her thoughts and made her turn to see a man with an awful dirty blonde hairstyle on what looked like roller skates charging right at her.

Thanks to her lightning reflexes, she quickly jumped back a few steps and held her middle finger out which met with guy's head and brought him to a slow stop.

"Hey, thanks lady…" He said, still in a daze, and collapsed to the ground.

"Joey!" She heard a group of people cry as they came rushing forward.

She sensed Kaiba tense up and heard him mutter, "Great. This is all I need now…"

The man, known as Joey, groaned and rubbed his head.

Sylvia wasn't too fond of strangers and she subconsciously found herself moving a little closer to a very apprehensive Kaiba.

The group had reached their friend and another man with brown and black hair that stuck out like an antenna of some kind helped him back to his feet. "Thanks, Tristan." Joey muttered as he dusted himself off.

Joey turned and met the dead, cold sapphires of Seto Kaiba and he wary neon orbs of Sylvia.

"Ah! Rich Boy! What are you doing here?" Joey growled, Sylvia taking notice that he had a Brooklyn accent.

"I work here, Wheeler." He snapped.

"Huh?" Joey said with a complete look of confusion on his face. Then his brown eyes trailed up to the tall skyscraper that was Kaibacorp.

"Wow, he actually rolled all the way to Kaibacorp." Tristan spoke up.

Then, many pairs of eyes settled on the flimsy figure of Sylvia who was still partly behind Kaiba, delicately licking the paper cut on her finger.

"Huh? Kaiba who's that?" A woman with short brown hair and blue eyes spoke.

Seto's eyes quickly glanced behind him as Sylvia just inched a little closer to him due to her shyness.

"Well? You gonna introduce us or what, Rich Boy?" Joey said impatiently as he struggled to remove the roller skates from his feet.

"It's none of your business, mutt!" The brunette growled in response.

But Joey just smiled smugly as he walked up to Kaiba and Sylvia. "Actually, it _is _my business because she's the one who stopped me from parading down into that skyscraper of yours, Kaiba!"

Before Kaiba could respond, Joey spoke up again, this time to Sylvia. "Hey, the name's Joey Wheeler. What's yours?" He said politely, extending his hand for a handshake.

Sylvie just looked from his hand to him for a moment, before hesitantly taking it and speaking in a low voice, "Sylvia."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Sylvia." He said cheerily as they both retracted their hands.

"I'm Yugi," A small boy with spiky tri-colored hair spoke "And these are my friends Téa, Tristan, Duke, and Bakura." He said as he pointed to each individual person.

Sylvia nodded, but stopped as she felt two eyes stare at her. She turned to see that they were the brown, piercing eyes of a boy with long white hair, or Bakura as Yugi addressed him.

He had a striped white and blue shirt with blue jeans and an odd, golden pendant around his neck that had a peculiar eye symbol on the front. It may have been Sylvia's imagination, but she that she saw the eye flash as she noticed that Bakura's once, kind-looking eyes now looked cold and sinister. And the fact that they seemed to be looking her up and down, inspecting and studying her, just un-nerved her even more.

"Well, I'd just _love _to stay and chat, but as it turns out I have better things to do then hang out with you losers." Kaiba hissed as he discreetly moved closer to Sylvia and whispered 'just get in the car' in her ear before entering the waiting limo.

"You watch yourself, Kaiba." Joey growled.

Sylvia was about to follow the CEO into the vehicle when she felt a firm grip on her shoulder that sent shivers down her spine. She turned around to find same, cold brown eyes of Bakura staring at her, penetrating into her skull as if looking for answers.

"Ryou Bakura," He said with an eerie smirk and he had a British accent, making Sylvia all the more tense then she already was due to the fact that he was so close.

"Nice to meet you," She mumbled with a short smile as she tried to get into the limo, but Bakura gripped her arm tightly to the point where she gritted her teeth. She met with him eye to eye and glared daggers into his soul.

His smile faltered and he leaned in so he was closer to her, practically pinning her to the side of the limo, and said in a low, dangerous tone so that only to two of them could hear, "I don't like the aura you emanate. What are you?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," She growled back before she could stop herself, she felt strange; she wasn't completely aware of what was happening or what she was saying, like someone, or something else had taken over.

Bakura tightened his grip on her arm even more so, causing Sylvia to whimper and shut her eyes from the pain. She felt his grip loosen and sense that he had stepped away. She opened her eyes to find that Kaiba and the gang were witnessing the whole episode.

Kaiba was glaring fiercely at the albino while Sylvia felt the heat in her cheeks rise as he put an arm around her in a protective manner.

The gang rushed up and pulled Bakura away from the two, when Joey piped up and said "Hey man, what's your problem?"

Bakura just chuckled and said "Oh, nothing's wrong. We were just having a nice friendly chat." He said as he smiled wickedly at Sylvia.

"Yeah, the way you had pinned her to the car made it look _real _friendly, Bakura." Kaiba growled as the two continued to stare each other down. "Whatever, we're done here." Seto said as he and the shaken blonde entered the limo.

"Goodbye Sylvia! I'm sure we'll see each other again _real _soon." Bakura called out after her as they drove away. Sylvia huddled up against the end as she brought her knees to her chest and clutched the throbbing part of her arm where Bakura had held his death grip.

She gently rolled the sleeve down her shoulder to see that a dark bruise was forming. She growled mentally before pulling it back up and burying her face in the folds of her dress.

"Let me see it." Seto said suddenly, causing the girl to jump.

"W-what…?" She asked warily.

"Your bruise, Let me see it." He said again, turning so that they were making eye contact.

"Yeah, I don't think so." She growled.

"Did I ask you what you were thinking? No, I didn't. So show me your arm already!" He snapped back.

Sylvia grudgingly crawled over and pulled her sleeve down, giving Kaiba a full view of the already dark blue and purple bruise on her upper arm. Sylvia heard him mutter 'damn' before she took her arm back.

"I'll get you an ice pack to put on it when we get home." He said.

She just moaned in response as she pulled her sleeve back up and returned to her spot leaning against the inside of the car. Looking out the window made her feel rather drowsy so she closed her eyes and allowed the event that had just passed reply in her mind.

_"I don't see how that's any of your business!" She growled back before she could stop herself._

What had happened to her there? It's unlike her to just feel dizzy out of the blue… But then she remembered another scene, a scene that made her blush yet again.

_Kaiba was glaring fiercely at the albino while Sylvia felt the heat in her cheeks rise as he put an arm around her in a protective manner._

_"Yeah, the way you had pinned her to the car made it look real friendly, Bakura." Kaiba growled as the two continued to stare each other down._

Why had he done that? Why had he defended her? This confused the poor girl so much. She believed that she may never understand how the people in Domino think.

* * *

**Me: Uh-oh. Watch out Sylvie, Bakura's on to you!**

**Seto: I never liked that limey fruitcake...**

**Sonic exe: Please R&R.**


End file.
